rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Menaphos
This page is using the new 'History of...' format, which can be found Here. Menaphos, also known as The Golden City, is a city-state located far south in the Kharidian Desert. Twinned with the city of Sophanem, the ancient capitol of the Menaphite Empire quarantined itself in the Year 169 of the Fifth Age, following outbreaks of plague from its twin city. It has only now begun to reopen itself to the world in the Sixth Age. This page is dedicated to the History of Menaphos. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history, its governments and the series of events it has produced. The Kingdom of Menaphos The Kingdom of Menaphos was a short-lived resurrection of the Menaphite Empire during the quarantine, which at its peak re-established control of almost the entirety of the Kharidian Desert south of Al Kharid. The kingdom depended on a series of noble houses, each aligned to one of the gods in the Menaphite Pantheon, supplemented with kings/queens, viziers and lords: all under the rule of a divine Pharaoh. It had a long-standing political rivalry with the city-state of Al Kharid over religious affairs. An emphasis on religion was engrained into these houses, each tasked to maintain a sect of society, such as agriculture and burial rites. Formation Reconstructed from the civil unrest created by the quarantine, the Kingdom established the noble houses to regain political control over the Kharidian Desert without risking infection or military conflict. It would often use the neighbouring city of Sophanem to conduct its affairs. Collapse Social decline continued despite the reforms because of the continued strain from the quarantine, resulting in the pharaoh dismissing the houses and additional nobility as an irreverence. Without backing from the royal house, they dissolved along with their political influence in the desert. With the kingdom dissolved, the territories then where either absorbed under Al-Kharid control or turned independent. The Caliphate of Kharidia The Caliphate of Kharidia is a collection of the major territorial regions of the Kharidian Desert, under the control of a Caliph in the city of Al Kharid. Menaphos and its surrounding land was controversially absorbed into the caliphate, with the Pharaoh unable to respond because of the quarantine, and possibly causing the formal collapse of the Menaphite Empire. Occupation of the Menaphite Empire Following the dissolution of the Kingdom of Menaphos, the city returned to strife for months as the true pharaoh attempted to reassert control. The Caliphate, which had already taken much of the Menaphite Empire’s territory, took advantage of the quarantine to seize control of the southern-most desert territories surrounding the city, as well as Sophanem. Caliph Izad Khalam-Dae self-appointed himself as the new Pharaoh of the territories of Menaphos and Sophanem. The city itself was still quarantined and heavily disputed over independence, but could do little without risking exposure to the plague. Succession of Tumuh Khalam-Dae Sometime after the seizure of Menaphos’ territory, Izad-Khalam-Dae stood down as Caliiph and Pharaoh. His heir, Tumun Khalam-Dae, inherited the crown and authority of the caliphate, as well as of the contested Menaphos. He continues to enforce the quarantine, as well as establishing trade and military support with The Kingdom of Camelot. Category:In-Character History Category:POC Category:Location Category:Kharidian